That Summer
by Lady Foxworth
Summary: Casey needs time to heal and Derek provides the perfect opportunity. Road trip anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Traveling Buddies**

Derek stared at Casey in shocked surprise. His chocolate brown eyes clashed off her icy blue eyes. She didn't even blink. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she smirked, "I mean it Derek, if you're going to California for the summer than so am I. I refuse to be left here in nowhere Canada while you're off ogling blondes in bikinis. If you don't take me then I'm telling George about what you did last week!"

Derek gulped, when Casey wanted something she didn't pull her punches. "Case, come on, why do you want to go with me? We can't even stand to be in the same room for five minutes let alone stay in the same apartment for a summer." Derek had been offered a job apartment sitting in California for some family friends and he had pounced on it. Who wouldn't? No parents telling him what to do, no annoying siblings (including steps), and, most important of all, no Casey. He'd been looking forward to some much needed down time but now she was demanding he take her with him. He knew she meant what she said about telling George on him. Just the week before Casey had caught Derek in a compromising position with his current flavor of the month. They both knew that George and Nora were just itching to find a reason not to let him go to California and that they would immediately refuse to let him leave if they knew he was sexually active and had been for a while now. Casey wouldn't stop at just telling their parental units about the one time, she'd tell them about all the times. Derek ground his teeth in frustration, why did God hate him? Why was he forced to deal with an over achieving, grade grubbing, lunatic of a klutzilla step-sister?

Casey sighed, she had hoped he wouldn't demand a reason and just fall in with her blackmailing him but no, Derek always had to go the hard way. She didn't want to tell him about her break up with Truman or her desire to spend time with Derek before they left for Queens. Casey wanted to have one last shot at having a relationship with Derek, a purely platonic one of course. She bit her lip nervously, he would be the only person she knew at Queens in the fall and she wanted to know that if she needed someone he'd be there. Of course she knew he would be because deep down he did care about her and George would kill him if he didn't help her, but she wanted Derek to want to be with her and to want to help her without the familial compulsions.

"Derek, I just want to come with you. I want to see the coast and swim in the ocean and meet new people. John and Christie said you could have a friend stay with you so why can't that friend be me? Please Derek." Casey was practically begging now. She needed this and wasn't afraid to show it. She tugged at her shirt hem and stared fixedly at his chest while she waited for a response. When had he gotten so tall? And when had his shoulders become so broad? Casey shook off these thoughts, anxiously closing the door in her mind where all things Derek were shut behind.

Derek stared at the top of Casey's head. Would it be so bad if she came too? Of course there would need to be ground rules. He wasn't going to let her walk all over him just because he gave in this once. Casey had to be firmly kept in hand otherwise he could become distracted by her long legs and beautiful smile……wait what? No, these things aren't distracting, Casey was not distracting in any other way but the nagging keener way, Derek was not attracted to her, he was not.

"Alright Casey." Now it was Casey's turn for shocked surprise, her head snapped and her mouth opened in a surprised oh. Derek leaned lazily in the door frame, stretching his long body and smirking at her shock. "What, no thanks Derek, you're the best?" he asked sardonically. Now that he had the element of surprise he knew it would be a piece of cake to keep the upper hand. Casey jerked out of her shock, "What's the catch?" she warily asked.

"No catch, you just have to agree to a few minor rules."

"What rules?"

"Nope, I'm not saying until you agree."

"Der-ek! I'm not agreeing to a set of rules when I don't even know what they are! You could

make me do something gross!"

"Well that's a risk you're gonna have to take Space Case. Do you want to come with or not?"

Casey shifted restlessly, she eyed Derek speculatively. Was it worth it? Getting away from Truman only to spend the summer with a list of Derek's rules? She thought it could be. Casey's big blue eyes ran over Derek's features but saw no sign of what he was planning. Derek had one hell of a poker face. His strong features remained impassive to her stare, his eyes devoid of expression. But then she saw a flicker of what could possibly be mistaken for hope. Hope of what? Hope that she would take the bait only to have the other shoe drop? Or hope that she would want to spend the summer with him badly enough to agree to anything? She was going to have to put all her trust in that small flicker because he was giving her nothing else to go on.

"I promise, I will obey your rules." She finally sighed.

"Great!" responded Derek. He heaved his frame from the doorway, stretching a heavily muscled body. His years of hockey had finally caught up with him and he had grown out of his lanky stage into the body of an incredibly well built male. As his arms reached above his head, the hem of his black t-shirt rode up, revealing abs incredibly defined and lean hips wrapped in a black belt. Derek eased out the door, "Be ready to go by Monday. That gives you three days. I'm not going to wait around for you." Casey looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, what about your rules?"

"I'll let you know them when I have them all down." Derek smirked as her confused features rearranged themselves into a frown of annoyance.

"Fine," she growled, "How much space do I have for my stuff?" Derek had planned to drive so she knew there wouldn't be a lot of room in his Camero. He had saved for two years to buy that car for graduation. Casey's dad had bought her a cute, white Prius as her graduation present so she was using her car fund to purchase a new wardrobe for college. She hoped Derek wasn't going to make her pay for everything as a rule. Derek shrugged, "Well that depends," he replied.

"On what?"

"If you want to ride with me, pack only what is needed for the drive and Nora and Dad will send the rest when we get there. Otherwise drive yourself."

Casey blinked. Derek was giving her options? "Um, can I ride with you?" Derek rolled his eyes and turned to stalk away. "I just said you could didn't I?"

Casey's eyes lingered on Derek's muscular back as he prowled down the hall and down the stairs. He had a way of moving that she couldn't help but appreciate. His athletic ability gave him a kind of grace most would associate with a big cat. Jerking her eyes from the sight, Casey turned back to her room. She couldn't believe that he was letting her come. She knew he would eventually but she had been sure it would take many more threats and arguments. Casey shrugged, sometimes there was no understanding her step-brother.

* * *

Derek walked into the kitchen and immediately spotted the cookies Casey had made earlier. He grabbed several and began munching when Nora walked in. "Hey D, are you excited to be leaving soon?" she queried. Derek smiled a rare real smile, it changed his stoic features, reminding Nora of what a handsome step-son she had. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to some R&R on the beach."

"Don't you want to spend any time with us this summer?"

"Well I'll be back two weeks before we leave for Queens, which gives you plenty of time to spend with me and besides, Casey is coming with me so it's not like I won't be with someone I know." Nora whipped away from the fridge and stared at Derek incredulously. "Excuse me, did you just say Casey is going with you?"

"Yeah," he replied, "No big deal. John and Christie said I could bring a friend so I'm taking Case. I know you don't think we can get along but it will be good practice for Queens. I mean you guys aren't always gonna be around to buffer us."

"Alright, I agree that that's true, but Derek just how is she making you take her with?"

"Who says she's making me? Maybe I'm making her." Derek quirked his eyebrow in annoyance at Nora's assumptions, although they were true, and continued to eat his cookies. Nora opened and closed her mouth repeatedly. She felt guilty for automatically assuming the worst of the situation but she knew her daughter and she knew her step-son, some game was being played out here. Oh well, she thought, they need to learn to deal with each other alone sometime.

"Sorry Derek. I'm sure you and Casey have good reason to want to spend the summer together. Just please, please don't kill her. I'm partial to her."

"No worries Nora. Everything's under control."

"What's under control?" George questioned as he walked into the kitchen. He set his brief case on the kitchen island and bent to kiss Nora's cheek before slapping his son on the back and moving toward the cookie plate. Derek grinned at his dad, "Oh I'm taking Casey with me to California." With that bombed dropped, Derek left Nora to clean up the fall out and went to watch T.V.

* * *

_Bzzzzzzzzzzz. _Casey's cell phone vibrated on her desk. She turned from her perusal of her closet. So much to pack and she had no idea where to start. Maybe she should make a list. Casey lifted her phone and flipped it open.

**From: Emily**

**So what do u think about going on a trip w/me and Kendra 2 Toronto next wkd? Some major shop therapy needed for urs truly.**

Casey frowned, why did Ems need shop therapy? She guiltily sighed, how was she going to explain to Emily and Kendra that she was ditching them to spend the summer with Derek? They would think the loss of Truman had destroyed her brain. Well they're gonna find out soon enough from Derek so I might as well face the music now, she thought.

**From: Casey**

**Well I would love that but I'm not going 2 b around. I'm going 2 spend the summer in California…..w/Derek.**

**From: Emily**

**What!?? WTF why r u doing that? R u seriously ditching us for ur loser of a step-brother?**

**From: Casey**

**What do u mean loser? U're dating him!**

**From: Emily**

**Not anymore. He broke up with me yesterday. **** thus the need for shopping therapy.**

**From: Casey**

**Oh Ems, I'm sry. I didn't know.**

**From: Emily**

**It's alright. I knew it was coming. D doesn't stick w/one girl 2 long.**

**From: Casey**

**Well he doesn't know what he's missing.**

**From: Emily**

**Well thanx Case. NEways, y r u spending the summer in Cali w/D? U guys can't even share the same bathroom let alone a car for 4 days.**

**From: Casey**

**I wanted 2 spend some time w/D b4 we left for school. No matter how we fight, he still will b the only 1 I know school.**

**From: Emily**

**I hope u know what ur in for. B sure to come see me b4 u leave. I g2g but I'll ttyl.**

**From: Casey**

**Alright bye.**

Casey stared at her phone for a long time after she sent her last text. Derek had broken up with Emily. She had known it wouldn't last, not because Derek couldn't commit, he could. But because she knew Derek didn't even have a 1/8 of the feelings Emily had for him. Emily had been bound to get hurt. Hopefully she would meet some nice boy this summer who would pick up her broken pieces. Casey looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe she would find one too. Her heart still ached with Truman's betrayal. Once again she had caught him cheating, this time with her friend Amanda. Casey's eyes turned gray as they filled with tears. Only Kendra and Emily knew about the break up. She couldn't bear to face Derek's I told you so when he found out. It hurt so badly, what was so wrong with her that she could be treated like that? Was it her fault? Didn't she change enough for him?

* * *

Derek paused in the hallway on the way to his room. He had heard a noise that had sounded suspiciously like a sob. He turned towards Casey's door. Sure enough he could hear the sounds of crying coming from within. He stepped closer, should he? He lifted his hand to knock but stopped. She wouldn't want him to see her this way. He hitched his shoulder and glared, well she'd just have to deal. No one but him was allowed to make Casey cry and he would be damned before he let someone get away with it.

Derek swung open Casey's door. There she was, hands twisted in her lap, long, shiny brown hair hanging around her face as she perched on the edge of the bed. Derek's mouth twisted and he moved forward, crouching down at her feet. He reached out and laid his hand on her smooth knee. Casey's head flew up. Her eyes were red and puffy, her make up running down her cheeks. "D-Der-ek?" her breathing hitched. "Princess, what's wrong?" he questioned. Casey looked at his blurry features, trying to see through her tears. She managed to blink them back long enough to see the real concern is his warm brown eyes. The sight made her tears fall faster and without thought she threw herself into his arms. She was lucky she was so slender and he so muscular because he managed to catch her without sending them both to the floor. He wrapped her up in a tight embrace, scooping her up from the floor before settling her in his lap while he sat on the bed. "Shhhhh," he murmured. "It's gonna be okay, whatever's wrong I'll fix it. Whoever hurt you I will crush them I promise." He rocked her gently and brushed back her hair. He was furious that someone had hurt Casey but he contained himself. Casey needed him, she needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confusing Step-siblings**

Casey didn't know how long she had been sitting on Derek's lap. Her tears had gradually slowed and she had slowly become aware of the position she had thrown herself in. Derek's arms were wrapped snugly around her, muscles contracting deliciously and her body was pressed against his torso, legs sprawled across his lap. His heart beat firmly beneath her ear, soothing her senses. Casey couldn't remember the last time she had felt such peace. She automatically tensed; peace with Derek? What?

Derek felt Casey tense in his arms. He knew their moment was about to end, and for once he was wishing it would last longer. He turned his dark eyes down to her face. "Feel better?" He queried. Her blue eyes flew to his, red rimmed and puffy, they were still lovely. "A little bit," she responded.

"You mind telling me why you were crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Case," Derek sighed. "C'mon princess, talk to me. I promise, I'll help." Casey ducked her head under his chin. She didn't want to tell him how stupid she'd been to trust Truman. She wasn't ready to admit Derek had been right about him all along. Mutely, Casey shook her head against him and felt him sigh in response. "Alright, don't tell me. But Case, no matter what it is that happened you can tell me. When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here." Derek gently untangled their limbs, lifting her and settling her onto the bed. "Don't think for a minute this means I care about you because I still think you're a grade grubbing klutzilla." Derek smirked down at her, warm brown eyes twinkling. Casey couldn't help but smile back. Derek turned and headed for the door, just as he stepped into the hallway Casey called out his name, "Derek," she waited until he looked at her, "Thanks" she said softly. "Any time Space Case." Came his reply, and then he was gone.

Casey sighed and leaned back onto the bed. She was slightly stunned by Derek's actions but when she really started to think about it she realized that even though he was a jerk most of the time, Derek was always there when she needed him. Brotherly instinct? Probably not, more like territorial claim. She giggled a little at that thought, picturing him as a grumpy badger, protecting all that fell within his realm. Although really she thought of him as a prowling panther, but she locked that thought back behind the door. Slowly she stood and began to clean herself up; dried tears looked good on no one.

* * *

Derek meandered downstairs after leaving Casey's room, hoping to smell dinner. No such luck, all he could smell was the stupid air freshener Casey had put by the front door. She said it was so their guests didn't have to smell the reek of his hockey gear when they first entered the house. At the time it had pissed him off, now he just shrugged it off. She was probably right. As Derek stood contemplating the air freshener, Edwin came through the front door and flashed a smarmy grin at his older brother. "What's up Derek?"

"Not much, where have you been all day?"

"Oh you know, out picking up the ladies." Just as Ed uttered this sentence, a very miffed Lizzie stormed through the door carrying multiple shopping bags. "A little help Ed? Since most of these are yours," she huffed. Derek turned an amused stare on Edwin, watching as he turned red. "Picking up the ladies huh?" Derek chuckled.

"Alright, so maybe I was shopping with Lizzie, there are girls at the mall you know." Edwin responded as he quickly grabbed some bags from Lizzie's overburdened arms. "Anyways," he continued, "How's the California plan coming?" He hoped Derek would go along with the change in subject rather than keep teasing him. Derek shrugged, "It's coming together, had to work out a few variables," he smirked thinking of Casey. Derek headed toward the kitchen with Ed and Lizzie following close behind.

"What sort of variables?" Lizzie wondered as they reached the kitchen.

"Oh, the Casey kind," came his lazy response. Lizzie quickly exchanged a worried glance with Edwin. "You're not planning some big prank before you leave are you?" Lizzie questioned.

"Please say you're not," Edwin jumped in, "We're the ones who will have to deal with the aftermath all summer."

"Aftermath of what?" Everyone turned in surprise as Casey walked into the kitchen. Derek slowly appraised her, she looked much better than she had when he had left her room. Her long dark haired was pulled back into a pony, bangs falling across her forehead. Her lithe, dancer's body was clad in a T-shirt and jean shorts. Casey looked fairly relaxed for once.

"The aftermath of whatever prank Derek is going to pull on you before he heads out for the summer." Edwin replied. Casey turned her head to Derek, a questioning look on her face. Derek just shrugged; he didn't know where the younger siblings got their paranoia. Certainly not from him, must be from her. Before Casey turned back to Edwin, she couldn't help but admire the way Derek's dark hair fell into his eyes before he flipped it back into place. He had cut it shorter than he used to keep it, only the bangs were left long, the rest was fairly clipped and maintained. It looked good on him, made him look older and accented his masculine features. She tore her eyes away and looked to Edwin. Her face showed her confusion. "What prank? Why would he prank me right before we leave?" Lizzie and Edwin's eyes snapped to her in shock, "W-we?" They stuttered in unison.

"Yes we," came Derek's reply, "Casey is coming with me to California." He had the pleasure of watching both teens' jaws drop. He smirked at Casey who smirked back before dropping onto one of the bar stools standing around the island. Derek leaned his hips against the counter and watched as Edwin did a very good impression of a goldfish. Before Ed or Lizzie could form a response, Nora, George and Marty came into the kitchen. Not noticing the situation currently occurring, Nora turned to Casey and said, "I don't feel like cooking tonight so we're getting take-out. It's your turn to pick sweetie." Casey smiled at her mom. "Let me think about it."

"Well think quickly, I'm hungry." George grinned at Casey as he pushed past Lizzie's shocked form. He didn't seem to notice her look of utter surprise, or the slightly glazed expression in her eyes. Marty, ignoring the taller people, ran over to Derek and jumped knowing he would catch her. Casey couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have someone she could always trust to catch her like Marty did Derek. She sighed and turned her gaze away not noticing Derek's own gaze watching her pensively. He wondered what she was thinking.

As Marty nestled into her favorite brother's arms she looked around the room, finally she looked up at Derek. "Smerek, what's wrong with Lizzie and Edwin?" she questioned. At her question, both Nora and George seemed to suddenly notice the unmoving teenagers. Realizing they were being stared at Edwin and Lizzie both seemed to come out of their dazes. Lizzie whirled on her mother, "Did you know Derek is taking Casey with him to California?" She demanded. Nora nodded; Lizzie turned her accusing stare on George who nodded as well. "It seems we're the only ones who didn't know," she sighed exasperatedly to Ed. "Well there's nothing new," Edwin grunted, "nobody tells us anything." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Not to change the subject or anything but I'm hungry. What's it gonna be princess?" Derek asked, placing Marty on the floor to lean against the island next to Casey. Casey thought hard, she loved tofu but knew everyone else hated it. Maybe Italian? No, Marty wouldn't eat it and Lizzie didn't like any of the sauces. The boys were always happy with pizza but Casey wasn't in the mood. She silently lifted her gaze to Derek, her eyes searching his for an idea. His brow arched in response to her look and he cocked his head at her. Chinese, she thought, that's Derek's favorite. She'd pick that as a thank you for earlier. "Chinese," she said out loud. Since she was already looking at Derek she saw his appreciative smile before he hid it behind a smirk. Casey glanced at the rest of the family who were looking between Derek and Casey oddly.

"Alright," Nora finally replied, "Chinese it is." George moved towards the phone as everyone began scribbling down their orders on the notepad Nora tossed on the table. The controlled chaos that ensued while everyone waited for the food was refreshingly normal after the whole Casey and Derek thing. Lizzie and Ed set the table while Marty and Derek washed up. Casey dug through the pantry for some napkins and Nora and George dug out cash to pay the delivery guy. Soon the food arrived and everyone was happily chowing down. One of the few peaceful times the MacDonald-Venturi household knew was when everyone had their mouths full. Although Derek did get Casey to cry out his name in frustration after he showed her a mouthful of half chewed food but that was normal at the dinner table. Everyone relaxed because it seemed the oldest teens were finally acting normal again.

After dinner was done and the plates were all cleared Nora and George quietly requested Derek and Casey to stay in the dining room while they sent the rest of the kids upstairs. The teens figured their respective parents wanted to know why the sudden addition to Derek's summer plans. They were right.

"So, who's blackmailing who?" George asked as he and Nora sat down across from Casey and Derek. Each gave their child and then their step child a hard stare.

"There's no blackmail George," Casey finally replied, "I asked and he agreed." Both parents turned incredulous stares on Derek. They fully expected him to refute Casey's statement. Derek never agreed to anything Casey asked. It was a fundamental law in their relationship.

"Is that true Der?" Nora finally asked.

"Pretty much," came the response, "Casey needed something to do for the summer and wanted a change of scene. I figured there was no harm in letting her come. Besides, I'll have someone to cook for me." He smirked towards Casey who rolled her eyes. Nora and George looked at each other; one of the many gifts of being married with five charming, manipulative and sneaky children was the ability to practically read each other's thoughts. Finally they both nodded.

"Alright," said George, "please don't kill each other. If you can get through this summer together alone then we will rethink that shared apartment for college idea you had a while back. Consider this your test run." He dismissed them both and watched as they headed to the stairs. Derek tripped Casey on her way up but caught her before she could hit the ground. She scowled at him murderously before jerking from his arms. They could hear her muttering angrily about stupid step-brothers while Derek's laughter shook his frame as he followed her up the rest of the steps. Both George and Nora silently sent a prayer to the heavens; don't let them kill each other, before they headed downstairs to their bedroom. It was going to be a quiet summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Those Leaving and Those Staying**

Monday morning came swiftly to the MacDonald-Venturi household. The weekend had passed in a flurry of activity as both Derek and Casey raced to finish last minute packing. Casey had worked herself up into a frenzy due to her fear of forgetting something important and not being able to get it in America. Her mother tried to console her but couldn't get Casey to stand still long enough to be comforted. Edwin, Marty, and Lizzie all sat on the couch, watching a Casey meltdown unfold before their eyes. George had correctly read the warning signs of her immanent freak out and had high-tailed it to the kitchen under the pretense of packing road trip snacks.

Casey's slender figure trotted back and forth before the couch as she murmured incoherently to herself. "…….shoes do I have all my shoes?......What about dresses? Maybe I should……..no, no, I won't need………but what if…….he won't, he never does." Casey mumbled, hand shoving through silky, mahogany hair already disheveled by her frustration.

As Casey reached full out panic mode her pacing was abruptly halted when she ran into the wall that was Derek's chest. "Easy Case" he murmured. His hand reached out and stroked through her hair in a quick, easy caress that soothed her immediately. For some unknown reason Derek had the ability to calm her as easily as he could enrage her. Casey allowed her forehead to rest briefly against Derek's collarbone before she stepped out of his space. His smell permeated her being in a way that was completely unnerving and yet wildly exciting at the same time. She refused to acknowledge it.

"Casey, we're going to California not a third world country. America has stores in it too, Princess. Stores chalk full of anything you happen to forget, alright?" Derek reached out and lifted Casey's chin so she would meet his eyes. When cobalt met molasses, Casey found the reassurance she needed. For a moment she was lost in a sea of warm syrup before she dragged herself back to reality.

"Of course, of course." Casey replied. "I just am nervous I guess." Nora looked at Casey in surprise. Her daughter never admitted weakness to Derek. The moment Nora had just witnessed replayed in her mind. Perhaps there was more going on between her stepson and daughter than she and George wanted to admit. Nora watched as Derek shook his head comically at Casey, eliciting a smile from her before he headed back to the car with another load. She observed the way Casey's eyes lingered for a moment on how Derek's back tensed with the weight of the boxes. Nora had a sudden forbidding feeling that this summer was going to change all their lives in an as yet unknown way.

* * *

Derek bent over the trunk of his car, shoving bags already inside to make room for the boxes. It was a small trunk so he was trying to work out what to leave behind to be sent to the apartment by his dad and Nora. As he calculated, Edwin joined him next to the car. He seemed to want to ask Derek something but couldn't quite work up the courage.

"What's up Ed?" Derek questioned. He turned to look at the younger boy's face and saw the pensive frown currently marring it. Edwin glanced up and briefly made eye contact before glancing down again. "Well, I was wondering how you were going to help me with girls this summer if you're in California. You promised that you would aid me in getting a girlfriend remember? You can't do that from California. What if there's an emergency and I need your help right that second? Or what if I meet a girl who doesn't know I exist, who's going to teach me how to get her attention? You promised Derek!" Edwin's dark gaze searched his brother's face imploringly. Derek offered a gentle smile. "I'm gonna miss you too Ed. But it's only for the summer and any time you have a problem or need advice all you have to do is call or email me. No matter how far I go I'll still be here for you bro." Derek reassured before breaking into an evil grin. "Now, sappy moment over, help me with this." Edwin groaned at the idea of manual labor but secretly felt warmed inside by his brother's easy reassurance.

Although at first wary, Edwin had come to appreciate the gradually increasing moments of kindness from his brother. Derek had never been truly mean but with graduation and his acceptance into a good school with a full ride through hockey, Derek seemed to have matured and mellowed. His jokes were no longer as snarky as they once were; now the receiver was as amused as he was when he pulled a prank. Derek's gentle teasing warmed the members of his family whereas it had previously driven them nuts and kept them in a constant state of warfare. Edwin smiled, he still didn't completely trust the change in attitude but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Around noon, the family came together on the porch to wave Casey and Derek off. Nora leaned her head onto George's shoulder and sighed as she watched the Camero ease down the driveway before turning down the block. She felt left at loose ends without both of her oldest children around. George sighed in commiseration, already it felt too quiet. Edwin and Lizzie both had worried expressions on their faces. "I hope they live through the summer," Lizzie commented to Edwin. He nodded in response before turning towards the house, Lizzie followed on his heels and his stepmom and dad were right behind her before they all remembered the little girl who was currently staring forlornly down the street.

"Marty honey, it's time to come in." Nora called. Marti turned big blue eyes wet with tears towards the rest of her family. Her heart seemed to be missing a very important Smerek shaped part. As her lower lip trembled George hurried toward her. "It'll be okay Marty. Derek promised to call when they stopped for the night. Before you know it, he and Casey will be back with new stories to tell." George comforted. Marty shook her head, "But then they'll leave again and my Smerek will never be back for good!" With that she burst into tears. George gathered her up in his arms, his own chest tightening with the dawning realization that Derek and Casey would never again take up permanent residence in his home. A pall descended on the group as they all reached the same conclusion and with somber faces and one distraught little girl, they made their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Travelin'**

Derek stared into the review mirror and watched, heart tearing in two, as the little girl faded into the distance. He set his jaw and resolutely looked back to the road. "Hey, she'll be okay." Casey gently reached out and touched Derek's arm. He looked over and offered her a weak smile, "I know it," he replied.

"How about some traveling music?" Casey asked trying to get a sparkle back in Derek's eye. "We're gonna be on the road for two days so we might as well start off with something peppy don't you think?" She wiggled her brows suggestively. Derek glared, "Hell no are we listening to some hyped up cheerleader music. Put in one of my classic rock cds."

"Der-ek! I don't want to listen to guitar riffs all the way to Sacramento."

"Get over it princess, no way am I listening to your music."

"What's wrong with my music?" Casey pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, she stared at Derek in defiance.

"Well for starters its generic and lame and totally overdone," Derek growled back, a tic began in his temple and he could feel a Casey headache coming on. Casey knew the signs, she sighed, blowing up her bangs. She didn't want to give in but he was driving plus he let her come with him when he didn't have to so she probably needed to put forth some effort to keep the peace. "Fine," she huffed, "I won't listen to your classic rock but we can listen to some alternative rock, does that work?"

Derek flicked her a look, she seemed genuine enough, "Yeah, that's fine," was his response. As he merged onto the interstate Derek had the sudden notion that this was definitely going to be an epic trip. He couldn't even begin to fathom what it was going to be like trapped with Casey for thirty-eight hours. What had he been thinking letting her come? Oh yeah, she begged and had been really bummed out lately and he'd caved. What happened to strong, proud Derek? When did he start giving into Casey? Out of the corner of his eye, Derek watched as Casey tugged at the hem of her shirt and bit her lip. He could tell she was thinking again and he had a feeling it was about Truman. He really wished she would just tell him what had happened, he knew it couldn't be good considering she had let him hold her while she cried. Derek shrugged, if she wanted to talk about it she would, he smirked then, there was no stopping Case when she wanted to talk.

Casey caught Derek smirking at the road; she knew he was probably doing so at her expense. He always smirked at her expense. She turned and stared back out the window. Her blue eyes were sad and her mouth pulled into a frown. She wondered what Truman was doing and if he felt bad for cheating on her again. She doubted that he did but still hoped he would. Not so they could get back together but so she wouldn't feel like it was her fault he cheated. Intellectually, Casey knew she had nothing to do with Truman's infidelity, but in her heart, Casey believed otherwise. Being a girl could be so lame and clichéd sometimes.

* * *

**Middle of nowhere Michigan**

"Der-ek! I have to go to the bathroom, you have to stop!" Casey begged Derek, her blue eyes huge with need. Derek smirked, "Rule number one Princess, Derek doesn't have to do anything. I don't want to stop yet, we haven't travelled far enough, so you're going to have to hold it."

"I can't," Casey whined piteously, "please Derek, stop before I ruin your leather seats!" Derek's head whipped around, "Casey, don't kid me right now, do you seriously have to go that bad because if I pull over and it turns out you didn't have to go as bad as you thought and you make me pull over again in an hour because this time you really have to, I'm going to be furious!"

"I'm serious Der, I can't hold it any more."

"Fine, point out the next rest stop," Derek huffed. Casey gladly complied and soon they were pulling into a gas station. Derek was muttering to himself about stupid girls with bladder issues but Casey didn't care, she was just glad to be near a restroom. As soon as the car stopped she shot into the gas station. Derek watched as she practically tore through the aisles to the ladies' room. His mouth tugged up at the corner while he got out to get gas. As he started up the pump and put the nozzle in his tank, he noticed an older man doing the same thing next to him. The man offered him a smile and a wave, Derek returned both before leaning back against the car and tilting his face towards the sun. Spring was finally on its way out and he could feel the first summer heat warming his skin.

"Guess your little lady needed the same thing mine did." Derek turned his head to look at the man who now was standing near the hood of the camero. "Guess so," he replied, ambling up to the man.

"She was a pretty little thing, my Betty looked just about like her when I first met her. Names Frank by the way." Frank offered his hand with an easy smile, Derek shook it, "I'm Derek, the girl you saw sprint from my car is Casey."

Frank laughed, "Road trips always bring out the best," he winked. "Where you folks headed?"

"Well," Derek drawled, "We're headed to California, we're coming from Canada. How 'bout yourselves?

"Canada? Whoo-ee, what a trip." Frank slapped his thigh, "Used to be a time when I could make a trip like that. Not any more, we're just headed over to Ann Arbor to visit our kids for a bit, only take about two more hours for us. Shoot, you've still got the better part of a day and a half."

"Just about," Derek responded. His head lifted as the gas pump stopped. He began the process of putting the nozzle back in its holder and noticed that Casey was on her way towards him with a lovely, older lady. Derek couldn't help but run his eyes appreciatively over Casey's slender form. Her brown hair glowed in the sun and her cobalt eyes sparkled with laughter as they met his. He admired her long tan legs in their little jean shorts. Frank let out a wolf whistle, "Well looky here, I spy two of the finest creatures on this God given Earth. Don't you think boy?" He slapped Derek on the shoulder.

"Yes sir I do," Derek grinned back. Casey glanced at him in surprise and immediately blushed when she saw the unadulterated admiration in his eyes. "Now Frank," Betty giggled, "You old hound dog." Frank playfully leered at her in response. He opened her car door for her to slide in, as he did he turned back to Derek. "Now you kids have a good time and enjoy your trip."

"You too Frank," came Derek's response. He and Casey both watched as the couple pulled out and headed back to the interstate. "What a sweet couple," Casey sighed. She hoped that one day she would find herself in a marriage that had lasted that long and would still be flirting with her husband. Derek turned and smiled at her before opening her door with a sweeping bow. In that moment, Casey's heart turned over in her chest. Derek's hair glinted in the sunlight, his warm chocolate eyes danced with laughter and his smile lit up her world. Dazedly, she allowed him to hand her into the car. As she watched him round the hood she couldn't help but admire his lean, well-muscled body. She shook her head; no good would come of thoughts like that.

Derek slid into the driver's seat, for a second there he had lost his head and allowed Frank's romanticism to get under his skin. But he had to admit, the surprised and then dazed look on Casey's face was worth it. He was glad to finally shake her up when she shook him up without even trying all the time. Starting the car, he listened to the purr of his baby's engine. He glanced over at Casey and caught her eyes, "Let's ride!" Casey laughed and their journey commenced.

* * *

**Des Moines, IA**

Due to their late start, the couple had not made as good of time as Derek had hoped. He had wanted to be in Nebraska before they stopped for the night but the wasn't meant to be. His eyes were beginning to tire and Casey was fast asleep, curled up against the door with a pillow wedged between her and the window. His face softened, she was beautiful when she slept. Hell, she was beautiful all the time. Derek let out a tired sigh and rubbed his hands over his eyes, he had just found a hotel and now had the daunting task of renting a room and getting an unconscious Casey to that room. Well, there was no time like the present.

Casey slowly began to surface. The air around her smelled of light citrusy cologne and a warm, earthy all male scent that she associated with Derek. She snuggled deeper into her hard pillow. Hard pillow? What? Casey's eyelids lifted and immediately she noticed two things. First she was no longer in the car and second, Derek was carrying her. Why was Derek carrying her? As this thought filtrated through her mind they reached a door with a number on it. "Case, you awake?" Casey looked up and met Derek's eyes and she nodded in obvious response. Derek set her down gently, he held onto her waist as he waited for her feet to get under her. She smelled so good to him, like strawberries and vanilla.

Casey sighed as the heat of his hands left her sides. He turned to unlock the door. "I already brought up the luggage so all that's left to do is sleep."

"Thank God," Casey responded. She entered the room and immediately focused on the bed dominating the center. "Um, Derek you do realize there's only one bed right?"

"Oh yeah," He shrugged, "Sorry, it was all they had left. Guess we're gonna have to share. Do you want the bathroom first?" Casey's mouth dropped open. How could he sound so casual? Share a bed with Derek? Was he nuts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Arrangements**

Casey stared at Derek in open shock while he moved across the room, gathering up his bathroom supplies. "Princess, if you're just gonna stand there and catch flies then I'm gonna go ahead and shower, alright?" Derek cocked his head towards Casey; she sent him a vague nod of agreement and continued to stand in the middle of the room. As Derek passed her on his way to the bathroom he reached out and gently closed her mouth. Casey jerked her eyes away from the bed and met his mischievous brown ones. Derek's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he continued on to the bathroom. After he closed the door and began to prepare to shower he couldn't help but find amusement in their situation. Initially he hadn't been pleased with the single bed either but Casey's reaction was priceless and it helped him get over his own. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror; this was going to be fun.

Casey heard the shower turn on and immediately collapsed on the bed. The only bed. She felt so awkward after Derek's blasé reaction; obviously to him their sharing a bed wasn't a big deal. What did that mean? Casey shook her head, trying to read Derek's mind was like trying to read hieroglyphics without out the Rosetta stone, incomprehensible. A little sigh escaped her as she began to set her things out for the night. She couldn't help but notice how chummy her things looked next to Derek's on the bureau, there was something to be said about cologne and perfume set out side by side. It always seemed sexy to Casey and a sign of a couple. Abruptly she noticed the silence and realized the shower had stopped. The sound of the door opening had her turning around to face Derek. Immediately she wished she hadn't. Derek stood just outside the bathroom door with nothing on but a towel slung around his hips and a few drops of water dripping down his muscular chest from the tips of his hair. Casey's heart stopped, stuttered, and then restarted. She couldn't help but feel a little zing of lust at the sight of Derek's incredible body. She wanted to follow one of those intriguing drops of water with her lips and see where it led. Her own thoughts shocked her; she had never wanted to do anything anywhere near that explicit to anyone before.

"Casey?" Derek questioned. His voice deepened with concern. She looked weird to him. For a second he thought he had seen a flash of heat in her icy eyes but knew it to be impossible. Now she stood frozen and her skin had paled considerably. She seemed to be on the verge of some important thought but his voice shook her from her musing. "Huh?" was her inelegant response.

"Are you alright princess?" he inquired.

"Yeah, just had a strange moment for a second, it was nothing." Casey shrugged.

"Alright," Derek replied. "I'm all done in the bathroom so have at it." With that said Derek moved past Casey and began rooting through his bag for some pajamas. Casey quickly stepped into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind her she sagged against it. The image of Derek in a towel seemed burned into her brain. He had a magnificent physique, one many girls before her had lusted after. But she had never been the type to be interested in just a fantastic body and a gorgeous face. Casey chalked up the whole situation to exhaustion and close proximity to Derek for an extended period of time.

* * *

"No Mom, Derek and I haven't killed each other yet." Casey laughed into the cell phone. As soon as she exited the shower and had gotten ready for bed, her phone rang. It was Nora, making her standard nightly call she always made when Casey left home.

"Well, I worried about you all day. Edwin and Lizzie are taking bets on win Derek's going to send you home in a body bag and Marty is throwing a fit that anyone Derek think her Smerek capable of murder." Nora chuckled in response.

"Why am I the one being murdered? I could kill Derek just as easily as he could kill me!" Casey exclaimed. She glanced up in time to see Derek raise an eyebrow as he lounged across the bed, watching her pace while talking on the phone. He seemed to be watching her more than the hockey game that was playing on ESPN Classic. She wrinkled her nose at him in response and listened as Nora's chuckles turned to outright laughter. As she turned she caught Derek's grin out of the corner of her and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips while she continued to pace.

"Only you would get competitive about who was going to kill who honey." Nora finally said as she got her breath back.

"Well it's true." Casey pouted. "Anyways Derek and I were fine all day. We didn't fight at all." Casey was slightly surprised at the truth of this statement. They really hadn't fought, a few minor spats and the whole needing to use the bathroom thing was about as epic as it had gotten for them. Must be a personal best.

Derek watched Casey pace back and forth while talking and laughing with Nora. He was glad Nora had called and broken the weird tension between them. It had felt strange all day to not fight with Casey. Maybe the fact that their family was no longer breathing down their necks allowed them to be more comfortable in how they interacted. Whatever it was, Derek kind of liked it. The fact that they could get along while stuck in a car reassured him that a summer with Casey in an apartment off the beach wasn't going to be too bad at all.

Casey glanced over while listening to Nora talk about Marty's latest imaginings and watched as Derek rolled onto his back and languidly stretched his muscles, arching up off the bed for a moment as he released the tension in his lower back. Nora's voice buzzed in her ear but she couldn't actually make out what was being said. Derek was shirtless and his black sweats rode low on his hips. His abs bunched and stretched with his movements and for a moment the room temperature seemed to have risen. "I'm sorry Mom, what was that last part?" Casey forced herself to focus on Nora and not Derek's tan skin.

Finally Nora ended their conversation and after speaking to Derek for a few minutes she sent them her love and got off the phone. George looked at her in curiosity, "How are the kids?" "Their fine," Nora responded, "They didn't fight at all Casey said." She sent a nervous look to George. She wondered if he had noticed the change in their oldest children's interactions. For a second she thought she caught a look of uncertainty cross his features before George shrugged. "Well they grow up sometime." Nora nodded in agreement and climbed into bed next to George, little did she know but her daughter was doing the same thing next to Derek miles and miles away.

Derek smirked as he watched Casey try to hold herself at the very edge of the bed. He knew she was uncomfortable and to be truthful so was he but it wasn't a big deal. Sharing a bed with Casey was like sharing a bed with Marty. Only Marty was related to him and six years old, not eighteen, beautiful and completely unrelated to him by any blood ties. His eyes ran over her slim body, he could see the tension in the way she held herself. She reminded him of a rabbit holding itself still in the presence of an as yet unknown predator. "Relax Case, I don't bite." Derek joked before reaching out and lightly tugging her to her back, further away from her edge of the bed and closer to him.

Casey shivered as Derek's warm hand closed over her skin. She let him roll her over and turned to face him. He was lying on his back with his left arm tucked behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. His right hand lingered against her skin for a moment before he lifted it and rested his arm across his chest. Derek had already closed his eyes and even as she watched, his breathing was evening out. Casey slowly inched closer to his warmth and soothing presence. She couldn't help but compare him to Truman. Whenever she allowed Truman to convince her to lie down in bed with him while they watched a movie or took a nap, he always would try to get her to make out or take their "relationship to the next level" which in his mind meant sex. Casey had never felt comfortable being alone in a bedroom with Truman but with Derek it felt almost natural. She felt safe, she knew Derek wasn't going to try anything. Silent tears began to course down her cheeks, why was her stepbrother so much kinder and sweeter than her boyfriend had been to her? It didn't make sense, especially since Derek loved nothing more than to tease and torment her with constant pranks. And yet even with all his pranks Derek still treated Casey with a level of respect she couldn't seem to get from anyone else. She pressed her fist against her mouth to stifle the sob rising in her throat. Truman had been such an ass; she had completely changed herself once again for him when she had promised herself to never make herself over for a boy again. She had gone against her principles not once but twice with Truman and she hated herself for every minute she had allowed him to lie and manipulate her into believing he was a good guy.

In his sleep, Derek reached out and gently pulled Casey to him, his arm wrapped around her in comfort and he made an incomprehensible soothing sound in the back of his throat. Casey snuggled into his side, even in his sleep he had sensed her emotional meltdown and had reached out to comfort her. She couldn't say she understood this new protective Derek but she also couldn't say she didn't like it. Casey sniffed back her last few tears and with her head tucked under Derek's chin, heart beating in time to his, she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

As his body snapped awake early the next morning Derek became aware of two things. First, it was well before seven o'clock and he was completely alert and second, Casey was wrapped around his body like a vine and he seemed to be holding onto her just a tightly. He turned his head towards her, he vaguely remembered thinking she was upset about something and pulling her towards him during the night. Sure enough he saw the traces of tears on her cheeks. Derek frowned, what had caused Casey to cry? He hadn't done anything and he was the only one around. He decided then and there that sometime during their road trip she was going to tell him the real reason she wanted to come with him and why she seemed to be having so many breakdowns lately. While his mind began to strategize he gently began to untangle their limbs, as he did Casey made a noise of protest and attempted to snuggle closer. Her foot slid up his calf and hooked behind his knee causing her pelvis to rock forward and press into his hip. For a second Derek stopped breathing, his body became instantly, painfully aroused. Derek muffled a groan behind his teeth and began sliding away from Casey's warm inviting body again. Stepsister, she's my stepsister, our parents are married to each other, Derek told himself over and over again. Even as he did so he couldn't help but slide his hand across her silky thigh as lightly gripped behind her knew to lift her leg off of his thighs.

Casey sighed as his fingertips brushed her skin, a slow tide of heat warmed her body. She arched further into the warm, solid body resting beneath her. A strangled moan brought her quickly to the surface and she opened her eyes to find a very pained Derek looking down at her. It took her a moment but she soon realized that she had wrapped her body around Derek's and even now her thigh was indecently close to a certain part of Derek that seemed to be very……..awake. Casey turned bright red and shot across the bed away from Derek who immediately stood up and hot footed it to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Casey pulled a pillow over her face and moaned in embarrassment, not only had she practically molested Derek in her sleep but at least some part of him had apparently enjoyed it. She didn't know which was worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Awkward Start**

Derek leaned against the bathroom counter and stared at his reflection. "Calm down Venturi," he murmured to himself, "your body reacted like any red blooded male would when wrapped up with a female." He nodded to himself in the mirror, just a physical reaction, no big deal. He sighed and rested his forehead against the mirror. Yeah right, no big deal. God, how was he going to get through the rest of this trip now? Hell, he didn't even want to leave the bathroom. Derek snapped his head upright and glared at himself. He was Derek Venturi for crying out loud! He didn't put up with awkwardness. He would be his normal cool self and pretend like what just happened wasn't a big deal. With one last serious nod Derek turned back to the door, his shoulders slumped slightly before he straightened once again. Now he just had to convince Casey.

Casey slowly rose from the bed, she began to pace back and forth in front of the T.V. Oh God, oh God, she thought desperately. Her mind whirled with possible repercussions from what just happened. What should she do? She didn't know what to do. "It wasn't my fault;" she whispered fiercely, "any girl who cuddles with a man would cause that reaction. Basic science. But it was _Derek; _stuff like this shouldn't happen with Derek!" She continued her mini-tirade to herself while swiftly getting dressed, just as she put the finishing touches on her hair she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes flew to Derek's in the vanity mirror. Derek raised his shoulder in a lazy shrug, "Shit happens," he calmly stated before walking to his bags. Casey stared at him incredulously, that was it?! Why wasn't he freaking out?!

"Derek? Um is that really your response to what just happened?" Casey questioned confusedly.

"Well Case, there's not a lot I can say. Biological trigger and all that, so I think its best if we just pretend it never happened and go on." He replied. Derek continued to root through his bag for some clothes, anything from making eye contact with Casey again. He didn't know how much longer he could pull off the calm, cool, and collected act. He could feel her piercing blue gaze on his shoulders before she seemed to let it go and headed to the bathroom. When he heard the door close he let a sigh of relief and proceeded to get dressed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**6 hours later, middle of Nebraska**

Casey stared out the window as miles and miles of flat farmland passed. They'd been driving all morning and part of the afternoon with only two stops so far. The view had long since gotten monotonous but she had nothing better to do. They'd tried to talk on and off all morning but the conversations felt forced and would eventually fall flat. By mutual agreement they had stopped trying after lunch. Casey scrunched her face up in annoyance, she was bored and there was absolutely nothing to do. She turned back towards the dash and once again began fiddling with the radio. A warm, strong hand tugged hers gently away from the dial. Casey huffed her annoyance and proceeded to reach out again. Just like last time the rough hand reached out and pulled hers back, this time with a growled, "Case", in warning. She knew the only radio station that came in was the one they were currently listening to but she didn't care. Maybe a new station had magically appeared and why did he get to decide if she could look for it or not? Proceeding to reach forward once again, Casey wasn't surprised when her hand was batted away, this time a little harsher than the last.

"Casey, knock it off. Nothing else comes in so why bother messing with it? I don't want to listen to white noise." Derek growled. He glanced away from the road in time to catch her mutinous expression. She had crossed her arms against her chest and turned on her full pout mode.

"I'm bored." Casey whined.

"I'm aware of that." Derek snarled. His hands tightened on the steering wheel, he hated whiny Casey, she was way worse than normal Casey.

Casey knew she was pushing Derek's limits but she was really bored and at the moment driving him nuts seemed to be her only form of entertainment. Using her whiniest voice Casey responded, "Well fix it!"

"What the hell do you want me to do?? We're in the middle of no man's land, not exactly a hot spot for activity. Read or something, my God, your 18, entertain yourself!"

"Der-ek! I don't have my book; I left it in my bag in the trunk. I don't want to entertain myself. At least talk to me. I'm going to go crazy if I have to just sit here and stare out the window for the rest of the day!"

"Fine! Whatever. I'll talk to you if you get rid of the whine and act like a freaking grown up!" Derek snapped. Casey grinned in victory. At least now he'd provide some entertainment. She made a happy humming noise in the back of her throat before turning in her seat and drawing her left leg up under her. She studied his features, watching the way he glanced at his mirrors and then to the road while he continued to navigate their journey. Dark brown hair fell in his eyes and his face resembled stone. His strong jaw was clenched and a tic jerked in his cheek. Casey reveled in the fact she was one of the few people who could get under the great Venturi's skin.

Angry brown eyes suddenly flashed at her, "Are you going to talk or just sit there and stare at me? And if so how is that different than staring out the window?" Derek ground out between clenched teeth before staring back at the highway. Casey completely ignored his remark and replied, "Why didn't you tell me that you had broken up with Emily?"

Derek jerked his shoulder in response. "What's it to you?"

"Well she's my best friend." Casey stated.

"And obviously she told you so why does it matter that I didn't?" Derek tossed back.

"It doesn't, I was just curious. I mean, I didn't realize you two were having problems so it just surprised me, especially since you don't seem too upset." Casey's voice hinted at a question.

Derek sighed, "We weren't having problems. I just…….. I didn't feel the same way towards her that I knew she felt towards me. I knew it was a bad idea from the start, no offense but having someone constantly hang all over you is a big turn off."

"None taken. She's my best friend but I get that she was a little too needy." Casey pensively chewed on her lower lip. Derek watched as she sucked it into her mouth and barely restrained a groan. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his jeans suddenly a little too tight. Blue eyes suddenly met his and she seemed to have reached some upsetting thought. "Am I too needy towards you? I mean I know I'm high maintenance but you never said – "

"Relax Case; you're an entirely different breed. You don't faze me in the slightest. Besides I know exactly how shut you down if you get to you-ish." Came his easy response. He hadn't even hesitated and that made butterflies dance in Casey's stomach.

"Derek, you-ish is not a word." She lectured.

Derek sent her a smirk and a wink, "Princess, if I used it in a sentence then it is totally a word."

With that he seemed to be done with the conversation and Casey couldn't help but smile at his very Derek statement. Having been distracted for awhile, she turned back toward the window and optimistically hoped for a change in scenery. Nope, still flat.

* * *

**Grand Junction, Colorado**

Ten hours later Derek pulled into a small hotel parking lot. The glowing light from the dash read that it was just after midnight. His eyelids drooped heavily, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so tired. Driving 16 hours in a day was not fun. Derek parked and shut the camero off. He reached over to gently shake Casey awake. Her languid blues eyes drifted open, "there yet?" she mumbled. Derek quietly laughed, "No, princess. Got about 12 more hours left before we reach Oceanside, California, but we are at the hotel so come on sleepy head."

Casey slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed from the car. Derek had already gotten out and was getting their bags from the trunk. She stretched her slender arms above her head and let out a rather large yawn in the process. A quiet laugh told her she was being watched and she looked over to Derek. She couldn't see his expression because he was facing away from the parking lot lights but she knew he was smiling at her so she sent him a sleepy smile in return.

Tired Casey was definitely on of Derek's favorites. Whenever she just woke up Casey would be in a completely sweet and malleable state until her brain finally turned back on. Derek had never been above taken advantage of the fact but tonight he just wanted to get her to a room so they could finally get horizontal and catch some sleep. Derek gently reached out and tugged Casey under his arm, she sighed a little and her lithe form relaxed into his body like it was meant to fit there. Heat from the contact spread through Derek's body and he couldn't help a little sigh of his own.

Casey snuggled deeper into Derek as he talked to the desk clerk, retrieved their key, and walked her to the elevators. Once they entered the elevator she completely relaxed against his solid body, luxuriating in the feel of his warm hardness pressing against her softness. Casey closed her eyes and breathed in Derek's familiar scent. She'd always loved the way he smelled, like citrus cologne and something darker, richer, completely Derek. She allowed him to lead her down the hall and into a room. This one with two beds, Casey wondered why the fact disappointed her slightly. Derek gently sat her on one of the beds and moved away towards his own, her body protested the sudden lack of warmth. It was almost strong enough to make her reach out and pull him back towards her but she managed to resist. Barely. Casey shrugged and chalked the almost action up to tiredness.

Derek had drug out it pajamas and Casey watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. His back was towards her and she couldn't help but drool a little as his muscles shifted and bunched. Derek had one hell of a body, she licked her lips as his hands went to his belt and he slowly removed it. Suddenly in her mind she could picture her own hands repeating the action as she got down on her knees before him and reached for his zipper……….

"Casey did you hear me?" Derek stared at Casey, taking in her vacant expression. She suddenly turned bright red and shook her head mutely. Her cobalt eyes looked everywhere but him. "I said, I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in a few." Derek repeated. He watched as she hurriedly nodded before he walked past her towards the bathroom. Casey had been a million miles away when he first spoke to her; sometimes she was such a Space Case.

Casey groaned in embarrassment after Derek left the room. Where had that come from? Casey had never been one to have sexual fantasies, not with anyone. Certainly not with Derek. But for a moment she had the most explicit image in her mind and she felt vaguely frustrated that Derek had interrupted before the thought had been completed. Casey jumped from the bed as if burned and swiftly put on pajamas. She didn't know what was happening but she seemed to have no control over her inner thoughts around Derek any more. She climbed into be, deciding to shower in the morning, she just wanted to avoid Derek for a little while. Maybe that would get those unsettling thoughts to go away. As she slowly drifted off Casey couldn't help but wonder just how far the dream her would have gone…………………………………


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Smell That Salt Air?**

_**BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP!**_ Derek groaned, rolled over, and slammed the alarm clock off. Flipping onto his back he rubbed his bleary eyes. Five hours of sleep is not healthy he thought grouchily. As he sat up in bed he glanced over to Casey's sprawled out form currently passed out on her own bed. A tired smile touched his lips, she wasn't going to be pleased with him dragging her out of bed at 5:30 a.m. but she'd have to get over it. If they got out of Grand Junction by six they would be in Oceanside by six that night. Derek felt his stomach churn in excitement at the thought and instantly his mood lifted. Cali by six, he grinned to himself, beaches and babes. Derek quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and an Affliction T-shirt before moving across the room to rouse Casey.

A rough hand shook Casey from her peaceful slumber, forcing her to open her eyes and stare accusingly at whoever dared to wake her before the appropriate time. Sleepy blue eyes met mischievous brown, as Derek threw the covers from her body.

"Der-ek!" Casey shrieked. The air conditioner had been running all night and her slight frame immediately began to shake as her warm cocoon was mercilessly stripped from her.

"Rise and shine Princess," Derek smirked at her curled up form, "you wanted to shower before we left and I want to be on the road by six so get your butt in gear Spacey." He laughed as Casey half-heartedly tried to whack him and danced away from her bedside before she could make connection. Casey scowled at him, stupid morning person, she thought mutinously, and he calls me peppy? Aloud she responded, "Could you at least go and bring back breakfast while I shower and wake up some? I don't think I can face morning Derek on an empty stomach."

Derek's warm, deep laugh rumbled through Casey's body making her melt a little at the sound. Whenever he allowed a genuine reaction through that stoic mask it had a way of making Casey feel like a big pile of goo and also made her understand what all those girls saw in him. "Sure thing Case," his silky voice shook her from her thoughts, "I'll go grab us some grub from the Continental Breakfast downstairs." With that said Derek left the room and Casey began to gather her shower things. A gentle smile crossed her visage as she thought about Derek's obvious excitement. Entering the shower Casey couldn't help but marvel at how relaxed she and Derek were with each other. Whenever it was just them they both had an easier time showing what they were really feeling. Casey had never been able to do that with anybody else. She always had a filter between what she was really feeling and what she actually showed her friends and family. While being with Derek wasn't always comfortable, she knew he would never hate her for showing him exactly what she was currently feeling. Casey liked that. She liked that a lot. Humming to herself as she shampooed her long, brown hair, Casey felt butterflies fill her stomach, almost there she thought, we're almost there.

* * *

**Noon St. George, Utah**

Derek scanned the sides of I-70 as he cruised through St. George; he looked over toward Casey, "See anywhere you want to eat Space?" Derek's shoulders shook in silent laughter as he watched Casey bounce in her seat in obvious excitement. She had never been this far into the U.S. and her big, blue eyes were eagerly taking in everything they could. Casey shook her head in response to his question, "You pick D, I'm too jittery to eat."

"Princess, you gotta eat something. No way will you make it another six hours without something in your stomach."

"Der, if I eat I'm gonna throw up," Casey stated. She threw him a look before going back to her observations. Derek shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, if you're not going to pick then I'm just gonna go to the first fast food joint I see and don't complain if you decide you're hungry and they don't carry soy burgers." Looking away from the road Derek turned to see her reaction, not gaining any he shrugged again. Not his fault if she starved. He perused the signs before him and spotted a McDonald's up ahead, sliding the camero through traffic he exited the interstate and found a spot in the parking lot.

Snapping from her revere, Casey noticed where Derek had chosen to lunch at. "Mickey D's? Really Derek? How old are you?" Cobalt eyes danced in amusement as they got out of the car. "Hey you lost your right to comment when you said I could pick so just can it Princess," Derek growled. Casey sighed, hungry Derek was definitely not her favorite, he always got so grumpy. Derek entered the restaurant and immediately saw that apparently everyone and their dog had decided to eat there today. He snarled silently and led Casey to the back of the very long line. Casey reached out and gently rubbed his arm in sympathy, "Do you want to eat somewhere else?" she asked, her warm, sky blue eyes softly meeting his stormy dark ones. "No," he replied. "I just want to get something to eat and get out of here." Casey leaned into Derek's muscular body and tried to impart some comfort on to his tense frame. In automatic response, Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him. Casey snuggled into Derek's side; she could admit at least to herself that she loved how she and Derek fit together. It came so naturally to them, his six foot plus frame was the perfect height for her much more petite body to tuck into his shoulder, allowing her head to find that perfect niche just under his collar bone.

As they waited in line Casey people watched across Derek's broad chest, she noticed a young family waiting in line just ahead of them. The man stood with his arm slung around the slender blonde woman by his side, their two small daughters leaned against their legs in obvious boredom. The older girl glanced over towards Casey and made eye contact with her, Casey smiled and the girl immediately grinned back, showing off several gaps in her teeth giving the girl an utterly charming appeal. Seeing that Casey was willing to acknowledge her presence the little girl detangled herself from her family and scooted closer to Derek.

"Hi!" She bubbled, "I'm Annie, what's your name?"

"Casey, this is Derek." At the sound of his name Derek glance curiously at Casey, seeing where her attention was pointed he noticed the small pig-tailed girl bouncing near him. He looked back up in time to see the adults in front of him peer back to find out who their child was conversing with. Derek sent them an easy smile, and seeing that Annie wasn't bothering the younger couple both adults turned towards them. "Hi, don't mind Annie, she doesn't have a shy bone in her body." The blonde woman smiled at them, "I'm Jessie, and this is my husband Carl."

"Nice to meet you," Derek shook Carl's proffered hand and nodded to Jessie. "I'm Derek, this is Casey."

"A pleasure," Casey greeted, "Annie and I were just getting acquainted."

"We noticed," Carl responded warmly, "she's always making new friends. Tanya on the other hand is a little bit shier than Annie." He pointed to the younger girl hiding behind Jessie's legs. Unlike her sister who was blonde like their mother, Tanya had beautiful red hair and deep brown eyes that wrenched at Derek's heart. They made him think of another little girl with big brown eyes who was currently an entire country away from him. Seeing that Casey was having no problems carrying the conversation with Jessie and Carl, Derek kneeled down in front of Tanya. "Hi Tanya," Derek kept his tone gentle and his eyes warm.

"Hi," came the soft response. Tanya shyly looked at her shoes before peeking back up at Derek.

"What are you going to order?" Derek asked, tilting his head to the side he sent her a conspiratorial grin, "I'm thinking a happy meal with a shake."

Tanya giggled, "You're too big for a happy meal."

Derek put on a deeply affronted face, "No way. No one is too big for a happy meal; I mean come on it comes with a _toy._" He wiggled his eyebrows enticingly. Tanya giggled again and began to engage Derek in a conversation about what toy they might get. Casey looked down at Derek talking softly to the little girl and a warm feeling rushed through her. He was so sweet with children, especially little girls who acted so much like Marty. "He sure has a way with children," Jessie marveled, "I don't think I've ever seen Tanya warm up to anybody so fast."

"Yes he does," Casey replied, "he's always been great with kids." She couldn't help the slightly proud look that crossed her features as she reached out brushed her fingers through Derek's silky dark hair. Derek looked back over his shoulder and shot her a mega-watt smile before turning back to Tanya. At that smile Casey's whole body heated up and her heart jumped in her chest. She felt as if the very foundation of her being had suddenly been rearranged and it became so blaring obvious, she liked Derek!

* * *

Casey chewed pensively on her lip as she gazed out her window; they were through Utah and now were traveling across Nevada. Almost to California and she still hadn't gotten a handle on her emotions after the startling discovery she'd made in the McDonald's. How could she possible like Derek? She'd just broken up with Truman; shouldn't she be in mourning or something? Why did this have to happen now, just when they were finally getting along? More importantly what was she going to do now that she knew what her true feelings towards Derek were? Casey had been thinking back through all of her and Derek's shared history and she had realized that she had actually been in like with Derek since almost the beginning. How had she not noticed? It was like she'd been repressing her feelings and all of a sudden, with one incredible smile they had exploded. Casey groaned silently to herself and pressed her forehead to the window, what now?

**

* * *

**

**Oceanside, California**

"We're here Case," Casey glanced up in surprise as she realized they had finally made it to Oceanside. She had been dozing in and out since they'd entered California. She passed her gaze over Derek's profile, taking in his strong, handsome features and aviator sunglasses. He looked like he fit right in with the rest of the city; you'd never guess he was Canadian. At that moment in time Derek was giving off a very chill, Californian vibe. Casey laughed out loud at her thoughts causing Derek to look her way. He arched an eyebrow in question but Casey just shook her head. All these new feelings for Derek were making her feel like she'd just swallowed a thousand bubbles that were rising to the surface and making her positively giddy.

Derek's heart lifted at the sight of Casey's sparkling ocean eyes, she had been very quiet ever since Utah and he was glad to see she wasn't regretting coming with him. Somehow he didn't think it would be the same without her. Derek turned right at the next corner and there it was, the ocean. Beautiful white crested waves swept across creamy sand before sweeping back out. Casey gasped next to him and Derek nodded in awe, "It's incredible."

"Where's John and Christie's apartment building?" Casey looked at Derek in confusion, "isn't it supposed to be next to the ocean?"

"It is. It's right there." Derek pointed to a huge, incredible window covered building standing at least twelve stories high not even two hundred yards from the ocean. Casey gasped in surprise again. "That's their building?"

"Yep, they own the entire top floor."

"You never said they were loaded."

"You didn't ask."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Room With a View**

Casey stared in wonder at the room around her, they had been in Oceanside for over two hours now and she still couldn't get over how beautiful the apartment was. Everything was breathtakingly open and spacious, high ceilings in all the rooms and the fact the entire west wall was basically all glass factored highly in giving the apartment the airy feel she knew she would never grow tired of. Casey adored the room she would be using for the next two months, while it wasn't as large as the master bedroom Derek got to use it was still magnificently proportioned. Soft, breezy cream colored curtains hung by the windows, the walls were a gentle shade of gray and the floors and trim as well as all the furniture in the room were a beautiful red oak with a cherry finish. The bed dominated one half of the room, four posters with the same material as the curtains draped over them stood at each corner giving the room the feel of quiet royalty. Casey knew from the moment she stepped in the room she would never have a problem sleeping in that bed. Dancing across the room she gave a soft squeal as she bounced onto the bed. She loved California!

Derek stretched his lean frame against the windowpane and watched as the sun began its glorious decent into the ocean. The sky was lit from underneath with stunning streaks of red and pink slowly transitioning in a deep purple and then the deepest blue black of the coming night. The master bedroom shared the west wall with the rest of the apartment and offered a spectacular view of the ocean. In the reflection of the glass Derek could see the room spreading out behind him, deep mahogany wood gleamed on the floors and furniture and offered the perfect counter point to the cream toned walls. A massive sleigh bed took over most of the northern part of the room while the southern held a bookcase, desk, dresser and an incredibly comfortable reading chair and ottoman. Two doors on the south wall led to a walk in closet and a private bathroom while a door on the east while led into the rest of the apartment. Derek sighed and slowly turned around, whoever designed this building definitely deserved a medal he thought to himself as he crossed the room towards his door. Time to grab Casey and rustle up some food.

* * *

"Mom this place is so amazing! I couldn't even begin to describe it to you!" Casey gushed into the phone. Currently ensconced on the couch she snuggled into the cushions as she listened to Nora pepper her with questions. Derek stood a few feet in front of her fiddling with the TV, she knew he'd have it figured out long before she would even be able to find the right remote so she didn't bother offering to help. Instead she had decided to call Nora and let her know they'd arrived.

"Casey I still can't believe you and Derek haven't managed to kill each other yet." Nora's warm voice chimed in her ear. Casey laughed quietly causing Derek to glance over, one eyebrow raised in question, Casey rolled her eyes in response making him smirk at her before looking back down at the remote.

"I keep telling you, Derek and I appear to be getting along fine for the moment and as such have no plans to kill each other. Don't worry the moment this changes I'll let you know." Casey was outright laughing on the phone now and could see Derek's shoulders shaking as he held back his own amusement.

"It's not that I don't think you can get along Casey, it's just that I've never seen it. " Nora stated, laughing along with her daughter. Casey sighed, she knew it was hard to believe but she honestly didn't think she and Derek would have any problems during their stay in America. Her eyes traced over his muscular form as he shifted from one foot to the other while scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Muscles bunched and released throughout his back from the motion causing her eyes to linger much longer than she intended. Quickly snapping her attention back to her mother she managed to catch and make sense of Nora's current train of thought.

"….So anyways everything's fine now and Marty took the cat back to Mrs. Grady where he rightfully belonged." Nora yawned across the line, "Well now Case, I do believe its time for me to hit the hay, I've put it off long enough, give Derek my love and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Mom, love you" Casey replied before hanging up the phone. She looked up at Derek in warm amusement. "Apparently Marty stole a cat today." Casey informed Derek.

"Oh?" He replied. "Did she get to keep it?" Derek grinned at Casey as he dropped down onto the couch next to her and began flipping through channels.

Casey sighed, "Afraid not, much to her disappointment." Her eyes sparkled with amusement as they met his. His own eyes laughed back before one dropped into a lazy wink that made her heart squeeze in her chest.

"To bad." He responded, "Maybe next time." Casey just shook her head in wonder; Derek and Marty were far too much alike.

Derek sprawled out across the couch slowly taking up all the space as he made himself comfortable. Casey was left with a little corner of the last cushion pressed up against the arm. She huffed under her breath, least he could do was share, she thought grumpily, I was here first. Casey looked over at him and saw that even though he appeared to be engrossed in the program flickering across the TV screen, Derek was actually waiting for her reaction. Casey smirked to herself, if he wanted a reaction well then she'd hate to disappoint. She then forced his legs and hips away from the back of the couch before draping her slender frame between him and the cushions, throwing an arm and a leg over his body while snuggling her head into the side of his neck. Derek's body went completely tense under hers before relaxing and pulling her closer. He then proceeded to continue watching ESPN Sports Center. Casey smiled softly to herself, while she wasn't quite ready to admit out loud her feelings toward him, she loved that he seemed completely comfortable with her on a physical plain. Tucking herself tighter into his body, Casey fell into a deep slumber.

Derek felt Casey's body relax completely into him and knew she'd fallen asleep. When she'd initially laid down and snuggled into him he had to admit he'd been shocked but over the last couple of days he'd come to realize he rather enjoyed having Casey feel comfortable enough to touch him whenever she wanted. The level of trust she displayed in him warmed a part of him no girl had ever been able to reach. Gently shifting her, Derek scooted farther down into the couch and drifted into his own peaceful sleep.

* * *

Derek slowly became aware of his surroundings as he heard the soft slide of feet on wood and the gentle humming coming from somewhere behind him. The aroma of strawberries and vanilla lingering in his senses was slowly being displaced by the strong scents of coffee being made and bacon frying. Derek blinked his eyes open taking in his surroundings, straight ahead stood the TV and to the left he could just make out Casey bent over digging through cupboards. He sat up slowly and ran fingers through his tousled hair before standing and stretching.

"Morning princess." His sleep roughened voice growled out.

"Oh!" Casey jerked in surprise, whirling around to look at him. "I didn't realize you had woken up. Good morning D." Casey smiled at him before turning back to the various pans sizzling on top of the stove.

Derek sauntered up to her, stepping in close behind her and breathing in the scent that was beginning to haunt his dreams. "What's with the cooking?" He queried, pressing into her further. Casey tensed slightly into him before responding, "Just thought we should start out our official first day right." Her voice came out slightly breathily and Derek smirked, relishing the effect he was beginning to notice he had on her.

"Do I have time to shower?" He questioned. "Sure!" Came the perky response before Casey slid away to tend the coffee pot. Derek eyed her for a moment, enjoying the way her long dark hair hung down her slender back like a river of the finest whiskey and her shirt hugged her gentle curves. Shaking his head to clear it, he slowly headed to his bedroom.

* * *

As soon as she felt his presence exit the room Casey collapsed into a kitchen chair. It was so hard to keep from giving herself away and telling him exactly what kind of emotions bubbled up into her chest every time she saw/smelled/touched/spoke to him. Casey groaned and tipped her head back towards the ceiling. Why? Why God? Why couldn't I fall for someone normal and not so damn complicated? She questioned silently. When she had first drifted awake that morning she had never felt so peaceful in her life. She was still snuggled into Derek on the couch where they had both apparently fallen asleep the night before and was surrounded by that warm masculine scent that emitted from him like the most intoxicating drink. All she wanted to do was drift back asleep but her mind wouldn't let her. Casey needed a plan and time to think about how to approach the situation she found herself in. She was falling in love with her stepbrother. What the hell should she do? Casey quickly determined that thought was not possible so close to Derek and slowly detangled herself from his possessive grip before heading into the kitchen. No sense planning on an empty stomach, she began to cook breakfast. Everything was going fine right up until the moment Derek woke up and pressed her into the counter. Every sense in her body was trying to convince her to turn into his arms and now that he was gone she sat like a limp noodle in her chair. She needed a plan, fast, before her body took over and her hormones held her hostage. Groaning, Casey buried her face in her arms on the table before her.


End file.
